Kiss Me Slowly
by themessofadreamer
Summary: When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. One shot.


**Hello everyone! **

**I'm on winter break and to show how happy I am about that, I decided to write a random yet kind of cliché one shot kind of based on Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute that I hope you like. If you want to listen to the song while reading this, that's cool, it worked for me, but I'm just saying. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the book mentioned here. I do own the plot and kind of own the songs, since they're in my iTunes and you could say I bought them, but I however didn't write them, which makes me kind of sad because they're good songs.**

* * *

**Kiss Me Slowly**

Alex rushed to the entry of the coffee place, stopping herself from opening the door just to check the girl she was looking for was inside. Three tables from the entry, two to the left. Yes, there she was, reading a book and having a coffee as always. Alex smiled, opening the door and walking swiftly to the other girl's table, girl who looked up from the words written in the book she was holding when she saw the slightly taller girl sit in front of her, a faint smirk showing up on her face.

"Save Tonight by Eagle-Eye Cherry." She said as soon as she sat, running out of breath for how fast she had been walking since she got out of her house, 5 streets down, in her attempt of getting there as soon as she could.

"Good song, not my favorite, though." Mitchie replied, looking back to her book, the faint smile still on her face.

"You Drive Me Wild by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts." Mitchie passed the page of her book.

"The original was by the Runaways, actually, but not bad." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Wheel in the Sky by Journey."

"Life is hard, time is passing and such, too many songs about that exact same subject but I will not deny it has a good rhythm."

"Ugh." Mitchie looked up from her book again, her smirk growing a little, just as she saw Alex struggling to think of another song. "You are so hard to please!"

"That's what I have been telling you, Alex, yet you continue to try."

"As Long as You Love Me by Justin Bieber?"

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Are we serious right now?"

Alex shrugged, getting defensive. "I heard that song on the way here!" Mitchie smiled.

"If I ask for your phone, I won't find that song in there?"

Alex blushed, making the other girl giggle, as she put down her book and took the coffee in front of her.

Mitchie and Alex had lived all their lives in the same town and by the same neighborhood, yet managed to never fit into each other's life until one day, when Alex walked inside of the coffee shop Mitchie was having a discussion about books with her best friends, Caitlyn Geller and Tess Tyler, who were trying to keep Mitchie's mind away from her ex-boyfriend, who had treated her so badly that she had spent days crying about it and that was the very first time they could get it out of her apartment or school. For what Alex heard, they read Gabriel Garcia Marquez's most famous book, One Hundred Years of Solitude, as an assignment for one of their classes and both, Caitlyn and Tess, hated it, while Mitchie couldn't seem to stop talking about how great it was.

"It's too damn complicated and doesn't even make sense, Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Yeah and what was the end? The whole town disappearing just because of one family?! That doesn't happen!" Tess said, making Mitchie take a very deep breath.

"That's why it's a _fiction _book!" Mitchie exclaimed, sounding clearly exasperated. "Because those things don't happen yet he manages to describe them in such an amazing way that you can relate to it in one way or another!"

"You are just overlooking at it because everybody else loves it!"

Alex loved books. She had read as much as she possibly had been able to and Marquez's book was not an exception. So, when she found herself interrupting the girls' conversation to give her opinion on the book,–something along the lines of humans following patterns–she never expected to end up enrolled in a never ending conversation about that and many other books she had read. In fact, she never expected to keep coming back every Wednesday at 6 o'clock to the exact same coffee shop she had walked by for many years until she decided she was tired of Starbucks and wanted to try something new, just to discuss things with the one girl that she seemed to connect in ways she had never connected with anybody else: Mitchie Torres. From that day on, Mitchie and Alex would spent their Wednesday evenings discussing things–books, poetry, musicians, music, movies, television shows and so on–in which, most of the time, the discussion consisted of Alex mentioning different examples of the subject they were discussing that day and Mitchie giving her opinion on it.

"I prefer Backstreet Boys' one better." Mitchie responded, as Jimmy, the waiter that was so used to see those two girls there brought coffee for both of them, even if they didn't ask for it. They always did anyway.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Alex said, smiling to him and then looking back to Mitchie. "As Long as You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys."

"Not into boy bands, sorry." Alex covered her face, making what was supposed to be an exasperated face, but with the only purpose of making Mitchie laugh: mission accomplished.

"I don't know what other song to ask you now!" Alex exclaimed, pouting.

"Oh come on, are you telling me you know only 5 songs, of which two of them are pop songs that if I remember well, you said you didn't like?"

Alex got defensive again. "I have my moments, okay?"

Mitchie grinned, placing her coffee on her closed book. "Come on, think of something else. We just got started!"

"Alright, alright." Alex looked up at the ceiling, thinking of another song. She had listened to different songs all week long, to share with Mitchie that night, but it seemed like she had forgotten them all. She wrinkled her nose, thing that made Mitchie giggle of how adorable she thought it was. Then, with no warning, it hit her. "Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute."

Mitchie thought about it for a moment and then said. "I actually haven't heard that song. I think the last song I heard of Parachute was She is Love."

Alex was surprised. "Really? They have good songs, Mitchie, you should check them out."

Mitchie nodded. "I will, I promise." Alex raised an eyebrow and then stood up from her sit and taking out her phone and earphones, sitting next to Mitchie.

"Like if I didn't know you, Mitchie, you won't check them out." Alex whispered, her heart pounding in her chest, as she went through her music library with one hand and handed an ear bud to Mitchie. "So you will listen to it right now."

"And I am impossible, huh?" Mitchie said, taking the ear bud and placing it on her right ear. "Alright, I'm ready."

Alex nodded, putting the other ear bud on her left ear as she pressed play on the song, making the sound of the piano come on. As they listened, Alex stared at Mitchie, looking for a reaction at the song not only because she really liked that song –she was a sucker for romantic songs and she still was deciding on whether or not that was good or bad– but because that song was everything she had ever wanted to tell Mitchie.

Alex sighed, when the thought crossed her mind. She remembered her attention being caught by the sound of Mitchie's voice that very first day, when she walked in the coffee shop, to later on be captured by how smart and beautiful she was. Then, after Alex got into the conversation the brunette was holding with her best friends and they became friends rapidly, Alex couldn't believe how much she'd always look forward to see Mitchie every Wednesday and although she knew Mitchie wasn't up to having a relationship anytime soon, she wanted to try telling her, but she didn't exactly know how. So, for that opportunity to come to her so random, so natural, maybe was all Alex needed for the courage to come to her.

"_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline, through the window, the moon above you and the streets below._" Alex quietly sang along, making the other girl turn to her, making Mitchie realize how close they were because of the ear buds, just like Alex couldn't stop but to think how inviting Mitchie's lips looked. _"Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin, when the time comes, baby don't run." _Alex kept singing, looking up from Mitchie's lips and staring into Mitchie's surprised and confused eyes, leaning in without even realizing she was doing it. "_Just kiss me slowly…_" As she finished that last one phrase, she slightly pressed her lips against Mitchie's, closing her eyes to the contact. Alex decided against thinking, because she didn't want to stop. She wanted to kiss her, so she did, staying like that, lightly kissing her for a moment. It was the best feeling in the world, even if Mitchie seemed to have frozen. Alex took this as a sign and started to pull away, just for her to be brought back, as the other pair of lips responded her kiss shyly, smoothly, slowly. When they pulled away, they stared at each other's eyes and smiled.

"How do you feel about forgetting about the songs and discussing relationships for the night?" Alex asked, her voice slightly shaking as she looked down at her phone, which had repeated the song.

Mitchie smiled. "Sounds good to me." Alex looked up, her smile matching Mitchie's. "Very good." Alex bit her lip, yet again, and leaned in again, knowing then that she would never get enough of those lips and as it happened, they didn't know that behind them was Jimmy, receiving a dollar from each one of his co-workers, who if well all believed they'd end up together, they never expected it to be soon, while the tall blonde waiter could only think of one thing.

It was about time.

* * *

**It's the end of the world, according to the Mayan calendar. So, before we all die, you should leave a review and make me happy, don't you think? Sounds good? Ok. Thank you. **


End file.
